Ever Changing Eyes
by Operation Ivy
Summary: I guess everything has to end at one point. Footprints fade, flowers whither and soon enough our innocence comes to a dead end and we learn things we don’t want too... [Collaborated.]
1. Ever Changing Eyes

Ever Changing Eyes 

Author's note: First thing's first, this is a one-shot. It takes place around the end of DOD. Just before Ash, leaves too make things right, he stands alone in his room and thinks about how he was and how he wants to change.

Disclaimer/Dedication: I do not own anyone and am making no profit at all from this. Dedicated to everyone who reads it :) and too whoever created the Sacrifice, fan listing for Ash website, if it wasn't for that person I wouldn't have got the info for the eye colours. Thank you! **(Mistakes corrected)**

- - -

Do you trust a reflection? A reflection is in a mirror, window or even a puddle. It shows the exact replicate of yourself, does everything you do and gives a pretty good image of how you look. But what you see may not exactly be the truth. It may just been a façade hiding something deeper, something completely opposite of what's being shown. When I look in the mirror, right now, I see me, no surprise there, but I see me not as I want to be. I see an aloof, passive teenager staring right back at me with unwelcoming eyes.

_They're so blue!_

_Oh, a green eyed boy!_

_What beautiful brown eyes, Redfern. _

_Wait, weren't they grey a second ago? _

_Wow, they keep changing. _

Eyes. They're supposed to be the most expressive feature of one's face. Human's say no matter how much you hide, your eyes will express how you really feel. Will they really? Or does that apply to humans only because nobody sees anything in my eyes. Nobody knows that when they're green it means I'm feeling heartache, not sulking. When they're blue it means I'm innocent, I am not hiding something or being shrewd. Hellebore green, that's what colour it changes when I'm being shrewd. Remember that before you accuse me. Black, everyone always seems to get that one, black means I am feeling dangerous.

_Don't mess with him! His eyes are black! _

What colour are they now? Now that I look in the mirror, I see no colour for sure. They're unsettled. How can people tell how I feel if they do that? How many times have you looked in the mirror and found that the eyes gazing back at you are blank, as though they were staring at you from a painting? Unsettled. Unsettled. They've never been unsettled before. What does it mean? It means the only thing it could mean. It means Mary-Lynette. I have changed. I love a vermin. Not even my own body seems to concur with the change. But I have to change. Don't I? Yes. I want to change. I need too change.

So. Right now, what do I see? I see an impersonator, a guy lying about who he is. A guy who says he does not believe in soul mates, that he doesn't care. I do believe in soul mates. I do care. James said one day I would care and it would hurt. Damn him. Why'd he have to be right? I can hear that dreaded phrase now.

_I told you so. _

I blink. A passive image blinks back. Do you believe me now? Do you believe me when I say, mirrors lie. You only see a stranger, not the real person inside. You see something you're definitely not. We deliberately hide from each other. The image is just a fault of our attempts to be what others want us to be. Of what we want people to think because our true selves would disgust them.

As a little kid I learned to keep whatever I was feeling inside. I learned to act how my father expected little boys to act. I learned to think how I people wanted me to think, not how I wanted to think.

Reflections are not reflections. Reflections are deceptions. Deceptions are all around us. All mirrors are broken; we need to stop using our eyes and start using our minds, our... hearts. I like the image that is projected but should people know what I am really like? Or should I keep up this façade? It may not have to hide some day... I can't hide from Mary-Lynette and soon enough I will be comfortable with others knowing what I am like... I need to make up for things first and now is time as any. She'll be proud of me but better yet I'll be proud of myself.

I look in the mirror one last time.

_Blue-Violet. _

Earnest.

- - -

Please tell me what you think :) Constructive criticism is accepted, nasty flames will be ignored. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Touch The Stars

Touch The Stars 

Author's Note: This is another one-shot, a companion piece to Ever Changing Eyes. It was only sensible to do one on Mary-Lynette. This is on her thoughts on her life and her first love – The Stars... During the end of DOD.

Disclaimer/Dedication: I do not own anyone and am making no profit out of this. Dedicated to _xxx the.:.endxxx, Chronic sarcasm, tracing-tt, Jocelyn Angel, Bella Salvatore, White-wolf2, Dark Angel's Blue Fire, J.R, Strezoka, Angie Kirk, Salvatore Shan NW, untilhellfreezesover. _

- -

I've always looked for the stars.

Not the type of stars that are human, who make millions on their talent or lack of it. No, I'm talking about the actual red, orange and yellow balls of gas, burning millions and millions of miles away. Coloured, different tinted glints from the velvety, immaculate background, bathing the world in its peaceful and mysterious atmosphere. Soft and misty, while being austere. Not easy to pull off. They persistently manage, however, just like me. I try to be like the other girls. Bouncy, fun-loving but that's not what I'm really like. That's Bunny. I'm different. I've always been different…

So why do I like the stars so much?

Simple. When I look at the stars, I see a place of peace. I look at it for warmth, comfort and belonging. White Dwarf's, Supernova's and Red Giants, that's where I belong, with Capricorn, Orion, the Big-Dipper in the long white, velvet of the Milky Way. Through my telescope, I see hopes as high as heaven, aspiration as high as Saturn. When I'm standing on top of that hill, it isn't all that far. They used to be so far away. I couldn't reach them. Not then, not there. I used to wish that someday, I'd be able to see their secrets and I'll be able to touch them. Then I met him. Ash. Reached out and succumbed to my emotions for once.

I would have never guessed how it would all come to be. I wouldn't have admitted it before but I will now. I'm glad it all happened. He has bought me closer to the stars, closer to the night, closer to my own emotions. A not so perfect entity. Split into many parts, never to be joined as one, fated to be apart and alone. I was wrong. I was never meant to be alone, I was meant to be one essence with two souls. Soulmate_s_.

I'm hanging on the edge of destiny, with silver string still humming. I feel like a little star, burning now brighter, than ever. I wish the night would last forever but it'll soon be lost to the biggest star of all. The sun. Losing the million stars I gain the biggest one of all. Just like the past few days, I lost a number of things I loved but gained the most special one of all. My Soulmate. Ash Redfern.

- -

Please tell me what you think :) Constructive criticism is accepted, nasty flames will be ignored. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. What's In A Name?

What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:** People actually like my one-shots? I'm surprised. Well, thanks to reviewers ideas, I'm gonna do one-shots on all of the Soulmate couples. Yay! Anyways this one is on Quinn and his memories of Dove. This is just before he meets Rashel, when he's looking over Boston. I'm sure he would have reminisced. **If it's in italics, it's a memory.**

Disclaimer/Dedication: I own nobody. _Dedicated too, tracing-tt, Bella Salvatore, J.R, Chronic Sarcasm, incarnated-soul and Xavier. _

- - -

Although I had said it countless of times before, that name would never escape my lips again. Or so I hoped. The very thought of her name caused bile to rise up within me and burn my throat, my nostrils. It was not because I hate her, of course I didn't hate her! I loved her. I loved her more than I had loved anything. It's the memories of that night that I hate. The hatred comes from my stupidity. How could have I been so stupid to think a human, even though he was my own father, would understand and help me? Her name, leads to his, leads to that night.

More than 300 years have passed since I had lastly uttered her name. It was just after her death.

My heart aches when I think about her even now. It's funny, I don't even know if I have a heart sometimes. Unfortunately I do and it seemed to break every time I thought of her, every time I wished for her to come back. But I knew she wouldn't come and that's why my heart broke. For nearly 400 years I've longed for her, and for almost 400 years I've known it's hopeless.

When she had come to the village with her father and older sisters, she was the first I noticed. I didn't care if the other two were beautiful. All I saw was Dove. The first time she smiled at me sent an odd feeling down my spine and my knees went week. Who's a thought she was a creature of the night? I'd seen her like that a lot. Smiling to herself. Puritans never smiled, so people grew suspicious. Not me. They say love is blind, it's true. I wanted to run after her and talk to her, but she didn't seem to want to. She never spoke to me at first and when her father or sisters showed up, she ran. I didn't know what it was I could have done wrong. For a whole year, I'd wanted her to know how I felt, but for that whole year, I could never find the strength.

Now I wish, I hadn't tried. Maybe then, she'd still be alive.

All the love I had, had been for her. With all the secrets and all the pain, it all tore down and left nothing but bitterness. As I look back now, I know I did the right thing by walking away from my real father and to the one that made me what I am today. And that is stronger. Nobody could hurt me anymore or make me cry. Nobody.

_She looked at me and smiled. I looked down at her and smiled back. Her eyes seemed to dance and it made my heart flutter. Her arm slipped around my waist as we walked down the field together... _Nobody told me that I would feel this lonely as a vampire. I wouldn't have believed them anyway. I need her now, right beside me, smiling and holding my hand... I need Dove.

Sadly, life's rough and as I go on, I will never know of the love we could have had, the love I could have shared. It was a love that was lost that no one would ever know about…. Ever.

- -

But that all changes when he meets Rashel! Please tell me what you think :) Constructive criticism is accepted, nasty flames will be ignored. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Through The Grey Lens

Author's Note:I got this idea after reading 'Behind Black Shades'by 'Chronic Sarcasm' she hinted at a Lupe and Nilsson pairing. I got to thinking about the two and realised they would make such an awesome couple. After all both are kind of aloof and serve Thierry. So here's my little one shot on the two of them realising they are meant to be. Nilsson had a camera, I don't know why but it just seems to go with the story, lol.

Disclaimer/Dedication:I own nobody, they are owned by the very talented LJ Smith. Who I'm sure we all envy ;) Dedicated to _Bella Salvatore, (_Yes I wanna kiss him, hehe_) Jocelyn Angel, (_Thankies_) Incarnated Soul, (_The tenses were supposed to be like that, sorry about that. I'll try but usually my one-shots are short.)_ And finally Tessadragon, _(Thanks, I really appreciate that, great ego booster.)

- -

I slid my camera out of its leather case and stretched myself out on the hot, white sand. My feet ground against the searing grains, I flinched and then slowly bought my feet back down again. The sun was blazing down; it was torture to my powers but it was the only place I could get peace. The aroma of barbecued steak hung in the air, it was nauseating. I would have preferred the smell of the salt air and seaweed. I was fickle.

A fine cloud of white sand blew in my direction; I looked up to see a dark haired human howling with laughter on the deck. Beneath him, scrambling up on the beach was a scrawny looking kid with rusty coloured hair. Their arguing had overpowered the crashing waves from the ocean. I glanced past them; human kids are always inflicting pain on each other yet they call us monsters. We drink blood to survive, not to kill. They bully and torment each other for fun. I never understood human's... although once I had been one. My gaze drifted past the sheer, white net into the hotel lounge. There were deep red sofas, scuttling doormen and her... Lupe.

She was staring off into the distance. Daydreaming, her pencil pressed to a black book but immobile. I presumed it was her diary, because she never let me look at it. Her bronze hair spilt over her shoulders, the dark rings under her big amber eyes was clear even from this distance. The fight she had gotten in with werewolf trying to save Thierry's Soulmate had gotten her injured badly. Her lip was swollen with dried blood cased over the cut, her cheeks were a deep purple and her eyes a dark blue. To me she was beautiful. It was strange because I had never looked at her this way before.

No one would really notice her unless she said something in that blunt, detached tone. Even when she did only I and Thierry paid her mind. She had told me she used to be bubbly once, but the death of her parents had hit her hard. Thierry had saved her and that's why she went through so much to save his Soulmate. I tried to imagine her as a perky little kid, but it was hard. I've seen her genuinely smile only once or twice, her ambers eyes lit up when she did. She should do it often.

I brought up the camera and from my grey and white lens I pressed the button. She shifted on the couch and looked back down at her diary. I took another picture. She sighed and lit a cigarette; she's picked up a bad habit, though she hasn't showed signs to stop. I watched the white hazy smoke escape from lips. They were pink and looked soft, maybe they weren't even soft, maybe they were. I wanted to believe they were.

She sighed and turned her gaze towards the deck, we caught each other's eyes. She didn't look away and neither did I. I brought up my camera and took another picture. It was then she looked away. I watched her for a few more minutes and then finally stood up.

I strode across the hot sand, my feet burned so I quickened my pace. Climbing onto the hotel deck I walked past the dark haired human. He grinned at me before pouncing on the red haired kid. They have the same eyes. The two humans. They're brothers. I made my way inside, past the doorman to the couch. She looked up but didn't anything. Neither did I. Instead I placed my camera down. She stared at me confused and sceptically but still said nothing. I leaned in towards her face and pressed my lips against hers.

They weren't soft but I didn't care because I soon as our lips touched the world disappeared and sparks flew...

- - -

I don't think they'd make the best couple but it works. Done! Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is accepted but flames will be ignored. Hope you enjoyed!

- - -


	5. Just Another Witch Or Bitch?

Just Another Witch Or Bitch? 

Author's Note: Not many female readers like Blaise but I think she was an awesome character. Strong willed and didn't shit from no one; well that's what we saw on the outside. What was going on inside her?

Dedication/Disclaimer: I do not own anyone and am making NO profit out of this. Dedicated to _Incarnated-Soul – _Your review is the best review I've ever gotten. I was so happy when I read it. Thank you so much:D

- - -

I read somewhere that my name meant _stammerer. _Oh come on, stammerer? I did anything but stammer. Everyone knew that. I was bold, confident and so forth. As I stood in front of the mirror adjusting the garland of black flowers, that adorned my hair memories of my first guy flashed in my mind. Jack, my so called first love, had neglected me. He no longer made me tremble when he caressed my skin – my curves. No longer did his smile brighten my sour moods. His smile and his caressing was no longer exclusively mine. His hands had touched another girl.

When I found out I didn't cry. I just smiled a cruel smile. He had failed to adore her and in return he'd be punished. I wish I'd have cried instead. Maybe I'd be different now. Maybe I wouldn't in this damn convent.

Maybe everyone felt like this. Fake. Maybe everyone was lonely, terrified and desperately wishing that people could see past the façade. At least one person if not all. I really thought Thea, could see past my pretence, but I guess, I was wrong. Nobody could. At times that could be a good thing, times where you just wanted to be left alone but not when you wanted someone there for you. To tell you everything would be just fine.

So, I did the only thing I could. I toughened up. That way, nobody would hurt me. No more guys would play me anymore, I'd play them. Guys had been doing things like this for years, taking girls on a ride to nowhere, telling how much they adored them when secretly they had been fucking with the girl's best friend or sister. So what I began to do was merely for all the women of the world... I was a witch, and I guess I had to start acting like one.

Well that's what I tell myself when I begin to feel guilt. Yeah, even an almighty deadly witch can feel guilt. In a previous high school a witch had said,

_You keep playing boys like that, you're gonna end up alone. _

I scoffed at the words in my pride but felt bitter the whole of that day. Thea had a Soulmate; even though he was human she had someone. Someone, who adored, wanted to be with her by will and not because of a spell. That bitch's prophecy has ended up true. I was alone.

- - -

Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is accepted but flames will be ignored. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Walk Away

Walk Away 

Author's Note: I believe the end has a sort of twist he's remembering someone you wouldn't expect.

Dedication/Disclaimer: I do not own anyone and am making NO profit out of this. Dedicated to _Incarnated-Soul – _I dedicate my chapters to whoever reviews. You're the only one who reviews my fic :( Thanks! Glad I could giver you an image of Blaise, without you reading the book, which you should. Next person – Theirry!

- - -

Have you ever wanted to walk away? Just let it all go, and cease to exist. To forget the pain and anguish and lock it up in a small chest, burying it deep, deep underground embedded in solid granite and limestone? I did, I wanted to walk away. So I did walk away, however hard it was. It was for a lot of reasons, which as is so often the case, seem so very, very important at the time, but when you later try to recall them, nothing. Nothing springs to mind. You draw a blank. But my reasons didn't draw blanks. How could it? The reason was why I carried on my life, she was the reason.

What would you do if your Soulmate was killed by your own hands? The only person that ever matter to you at that time, you ripped to shreds, along with almost everyone she knew? What would you do? Go mad? Walk away? Kill yourself? Perhaps that would be an appropriate death... if you could die. But what if you were immortal?

After I walked away from Maya and before I walked back to my home village I stepped outside of myself. I wanted to find her soul, replace that emptiness within me. As I trudged through the vast desert, not even the rain showers washed off my sins, my guilt, and my shame.

It would have been only reasonable to saunter into an abandoned cave and hope for a sort of death to happen. So I did. A chilling silence filled the cave when I walked through the entrance, my taunting shadow trailing on behind me. I had stared at the rocky wall in front of me and moaned. Someone had to help me, there had to be a way to bring her back.

Remind yourself again Theorn. I had cursed. Who had the power to help you, who would still help you? Hellwise. But back then I didn't think so... I thought, she would think I was an abomination. I guess I was wrong, I regret not being able to say thank you... So I'll say it now. Thank you, Hellwise.

- - -

Please review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism is accepted but flames will be ignored. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. No Longer An Ugly Duckling

No Longer An Ugly Duckling 

Author's Note: Ah, well, I'm not going to tell you who this is on, cause then it would spoil the end.

Disclaimer/Dedication: I do not own anyone mentioned. Dedicated too, _Pazzesco Bella Salvatore_: Yes, I want to hug him tonns. _Incarnated Soul:_ Thank you :) Your reviews always cheer me up. Well I write poems too, so that could explain it, lol. _SalvatoreShanNW:_ Thanks! Lol, well okay then. I'll see to the Jez and Morgead one, they're a toughy.

- - -

She stepped into the room.

Immediate silence.

My eyes followed her fingers as they undid her winter coat, button by button, until it slipped off and slung over one of those sheer adorned arms. Her top shimmered in the light, emphasising each curve, each slender dimple on her body. She walked with ease, her figure gracefully poised. She knew she had everyone's attention, everyone knows. It's felt among the room. Her huge eyes twinkled as her cheeks flushed ever so slightly. That twinkle had to be for me, it was for me. I just knew it, I thought as I watched her lips curve into a delicate smile.

Whispers danced among the room, as she stood there defiantly, speaking slowly and steadily. Then slowly she turned towards us, everyone in the room. All eyes were on her, her smile modest, almost frightened. My fingers twitched eagerly as with everybody else in the room. But she was mine. Mine...

Onlookers absorbed her presence as she glided across the room. Guys took lingering glances and you could see their eyes pleading with longing. She walked quietly, yet her bright eyes screamed everything. She was amazed, proud and charmed. Eyes travelled down from her face to the notebook in her hand. Scribbled in loopy letters, simply testified one word.

A name,

Gillian.

- - -

Well if you didn't get it. It was Gillian walking to a classroom, on the first day of her change. The whole thing is from David's POV. Please tell me what you think :) Constructive criticism is accepted, nasty flames will be ignored. Hope you enjoyed!

- - -


	8. The REAL Buffy

The REAL Buffy 

Author's Note: A one shot on Rashel. It takes place way before The Chosen, sorta during the peak of her career, as in when Vampire's started to fear her. Again just on her thoughts and feelings.

Disclaimer/Dedication: I own nobody. Dedicated too: **Lucifer's Pazzesco Angel:** Lol, go you. Thanks! **Incarnated-soul:** My fave reviewer :) Hahaha, I don't think I've gone bigheaded with my writing. Well I hope not but thanks! I do have a few ideas for a story actually, but nothing solid yet. We shall see. What characters would you be interested in reading a fic of btw? Sorry about that, I was doing it in presence tense then went back and changed it all. **Enchantednight84: **Thank you. I'll see what I can do, for now hope you like his soulmates. That's a good idea actually... :) **Jocelyn Angel: **I know, but I can't write long oneshots, it's hard for me, because I'll end up babbling. Nobody likes them, which is weird. I thought they were cool.

- - -

I crouch on the edge of the rooftop, looking down at the silent city beneath me. My scarf flutters in the wind, and I wince at the wounds on my face that prickle with pain. They call me Rashel 'The Cat' Jordon now, because after killing my victims, I leave claw marks on their face. It's my trade mark. This kitten has claws... Meow.

_You won't get away with this, kitty. _Stab.

Yes, I regret it now and then. It's not usual for a fifteen year old to run around and kill people. But that was the thing; they weren't exactly people were they? They deserved everything they got. The parasites. It was their fault. Their eyes would mock me before I would end their horrible existence. They didn't think I would have the guts to do it. But I did. Oh, I did. When it came to the exact moment in time, where I had no choice and my bittersweet anger was bubbling. I did. If I didn't, I would end up dead. Only one could win that night. The good side – Me.

_This kitten has claws... _

Want to know a secret? Something we'll keep between just you and me. The faces of my victims haunt me. You see, when it comes down to it, I'm just a teenager, your average American girl. The vampire hunting is another side of me, a side I hate. A side that overpowers me because all I can think of is revenge. Yeah, revenge can cloud my better judgment at times...After all, I am only human.

I don't lament over their fates all the time. Most of the times, I know they deserve it. I can be cold. I'm sorry. I should have cried that day it happened... Rain lightly falls from the sky. If I was to have an outer body experience right now this is what I would see - A figure huddling in their clothes, only a sharp face peering from a mass of black cloth. Face resting on the knees as cat green eyes stared off into the distance. I don't like it when I think like this, these thoughts lead to other thoughts...

_Doesn't it ever get lonely? _Shut up.

Yes, it gets terribly lonely. There are a few people who understand, but only to certain amount. I have never told anyone everything. I wish there was someone I could talk to, truly talk to. Someone I could tell my secrets and problems without being seen bizarre or schizophrenic. No matter how many foster homes I had been in, I always felt alone. I never seemed to be there, I was always partially in my own world trying to figure out the past.

_So there you have it! _Yeah yeah...

Rashel 'The Cat' Jordon, the tough vampire hunter, the real Buffy is just needs someone who'll understand... I don't sound so tough now, do I?

_Only human... _Oh, I see...

- - -

Please tell me what you think :) Constructive criticism is accepted, nasty flames will be ignored. Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Nightmares

**Nightmares **

**Summery:** Well here is another view on Rashel this focuses on her childhood and the kind of grief and nightmares she would have gone through. As for the nightmare, it's from personal experience, very scary!

**Disclaimer/Dedication:** I own nothing and am making no profit from it. Dedicated too Salvatore Shan: Thanks! I'm glad you think so, I hate going OC! Thanks :) Incarnated Soul: Ooh, I sent you a long message, so I won't say much. Thanks for reviewing and you are right, it is her subconscious. Damn, which couple? I honestly don't know, rather write about ones who don't have a Soulmate. They deserve it more, lol. Thanks again :) Christy O'Malley Gracey: Oh yeah? Thanks! Glad you liked it.

- - -

When my mother died I wondered where I could find her again. Iguess everything has to end at one point. Footprints fade, flowers whither and soon enough our innocence comes to a dead end and we learn things we don't want too. One of my foster parents once said that she had become a star in the sky so she could watch over me. After that day I would stare at the skies every night hoping one would twinkle just for me. I couldn't find her.

Nobody could say the right thing after that. What do you say to a little girl who has lost everyone she ever loved? They would try to be sympathetic but not dwell on it too long – After all I was never there problem. I was strange with a vivid imagination. All I ever felt was the cold. Everybody's voices seemed so far away and I could never eat. I always thought I was ill.

_Oh sweetie, do you have a temperature? Here, drink a bit of medicine and you'll be right as rain. _A hug.

I could never sleep. What five year old would be able too? After seeing what she had been told for so long didn't exist, it was only natural.

_Don't worry Kitten, monsters don't exist... Goodnight. _A kiss.

The dark looming figure hovered above me. Without a thought I wrestled back only to lose of course. How could a kid beat an adult monster? His sharp fangs pierced my neck, I could feel the hot sticky blood ooze out and my body shook violently. I tried to shout at the top of my lungs but all that came out was soundless air. Just before my eyes opened I saw her face - My mother's – This time staring at me, expressionless and mute. Falling and falling, fading within the darkness.

_Wake up! Now!_

I had awoke in darkness, burning with cold sweat. I groped my neck and down at my cotton white nightgown. No blood. No holes. Not even a scar on my neck.

Nightmare. I hated nightmares. There was nobody to kiss me and tell me it was just a bad dream that night. I wanted to cry. Nothing came out. Why couldn't I cry? I had seen kids cry just because of skinned knees. My mother had died. I didn't cry. My grandmother was burnt. I didn't cry. I never understood that. Was I too tough or just stubborn?

_Don't you know? _ I was too young to know!

I want my Mommy...

- - -

Please tell me what you think :) Constructive criticism is accepted, nasty flames will be ignored. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
